It was always about you
by IAM5646LOCKED
Summary: I know i have categorised it as Sherlock, but it was as close as i could get it without it making no sense. I'll add my own additional tags instead- Meeting Andrew Scott, and how the relationship develops.
1. Chapter 1

It was now 4 years ago that it happened, you can picture the memory as clear as a summer's day.

It wasn't always your idea of fun having to get out of bed before mid-day and get ready to look presentable, but today your mum had decided to forget her lunch, therefore leaving you responsible of walking all the way into town to deliver the neatly wrapped sandwich.

You arrive at half 8 not looking remotely impressed with your mum and thrust it into her hands,

"don't forget it next time." You say through a deep yawn.

She smiles gratefully and kisses you goodbye.

You're still half asleep, and not entirely aware of your surroundings or who you're about to walk into. Your body collides with another and regaining your balance, you sharply look away apologetically. "I- I'm sorry. I'm really not looking where I'm going."

That's when you hear a soft recognisable voice. That beautiful strong Irish accent is like music to your ears.

"Then maybe you should." Its said with a smirk and a softness in his voice. You look at him in awe, as you take in the details of this man you have so often fantasised about.

"Christ. You're... you're Andrew Scott." You stammer with disbelief, still trying to process that you just bumped into a well famous beauty.

"That, I am." He chuckles. "Are you okay?" He holds out his hand to shake yours, using the other to run through his luxurious deep black hair.

The moment your hands touch, your heart melts. The contact is beautiful and you want to relish this precious moment. "I'm fantastic, thank you." You say this, still with some shock in your voice, but you seem more calm by his touch. For a moment, your eyes meet and stare longingly before you can no longer hold his gaze.

"Well, what say, now we've been introduced we stick around with each other for a bit. No harm in getting to know new folk!" The smile that follows this is so meaningful and it forces you to sub-consciously smile hugely back.

As you both contentedly walk further into town, you notice more people starting to emerge as the day begins but a part of you isn't too concerned about Andrew being noticed. Not now.

For a while, the conversation consists of you getting to know each other. You feel a bit weird when he tells you stuff that you already know, due to consistent "fan-girling." All the same, it somewhat feels nice to hear the information repeated by the man himself.

You decide on a coffee shop where you can settle down for a nice drink and have a proper chat. Andrew insists you go and sit down whilst he orders, after he'd placed a finger on your lips playfully, as you began to protest when he pulled his wallet out. You smile to yourself as the difference between the consulting criminal "Moriarty" and the man who plays him so well is outstanding.

You make your way to a table near the back, seated for two. You sit down and awkwardly swing your feet, waiting for him to return with the drinks. You feel yourself shaking as nerves get the better of you. Emotions are running wildly through your mind, you don't know what you feel because you've loved this man for ages but it was only ever a celebrity crush and now he's buying drinks for you.

He comes back holding a tray with the drinks on, biting his lip with concentration.

"One black coffee, no sugar!" He hands it over to you carefully, and smiles sweetly as you thank him and take a sip. Your spine tingled at the strength of that Irish accent.

He almost looks as shy and nervous as you do. He always did look awkward in his interviews, you think to yourself.

"Andrew... I know this is all forward sounding, but what's going to happen after this?" A wave of confusion sets across his angelic face, then looks down when realising what you meant.

"Um... well. We can't not see each other again I guess, we've had coffee together. That counts as a date, right?" A smile spreads across your face as he laughs about what he said. Your eyes meet once more as you lower your voice.

"Right."


	2. Chapter 2

The day was now coming to an end, and you and Andrew had spent it getting to know each other. Both now feeling relaxed and comfortable with the others company, you feel the distance close in when you walk side by side along the river.

The water ripples softly and at ease, and noting the silence you look up at Andrew who's already staring back. His eyes are big and wide, and for a fleeting moment he has the look of Moriarty.

"you really are beautiful, do you know that baby?" You don't quite know how to respond. Mixed feelings flowing through your mind, sadness fills you because you don't see the "beautiful" that he sees. Yet your heart begins to race, flattered by the compliment from this particular man.

"Th-thank you. I could say the same about you!" You laugh up at him, as he agreeably nods ,jokingly. "I shape up pretty well" he winks, and at that moment you can't stand It any more. The night is setting in and the confidence builds up inside of you.

Grabbing onto the neck of his shirt you tug him towards you, and plant your lips across his. As soon as you feel him push into you, your body slumps. He begins to run his fingers through your hair, twiddling strands in between his fingers as if feeling every part of you is essential.

Without breaking the kiss, he guides you over to the patch of grass near by, and through muffled kisses commands you to lie down. You pull him down with you and he looms over you on all fours, before plunging back into the kiss. You're drowning in waves of pleasure, as you feel him slide his tongue into your mouth. Feeling that snake like tongue explore its way around yours, shivers are sent down your spine and you feel inclined to suck on it. He appears taken by surprise of your sudden input and moans in response.

Pulling his tongue back out, he takes the chance to increase the mood and bites down on your lip. You yelp slightly, as you experience a sharp pain. You taste the salty substance in your mouth and realise you must be bleeding. So this is how he likes it.

"Two can play this game" you whisper in his ear, and you feel his mischievous smile against your skin. "Show me." You see no time to hang about, and after breathing softly in his ear, you nibble the lobe, feeling his breath become shaky. You make your way down his neck, using the tip of your tongue to trace down his Adams apple.

"Fu-Fuck, more. Please" His voice breaks, and you know you're on the right track to cracking him. You plant kisses across his neck as you path your way to the side of it, before widening your mouth and setting your teeth firmly around the slender pale skin. You bite down harder and harder, but not enough to break the skin. You can hear his breathing getting heavier, and he's stammering trying to make words but not quite able to. You want to hear that sexy Irish accent begging for you.

"Is this how you like it then" your lips inches away from his. "Oh god, yes. I need you." At this stage, your already both turned on, and hearing that strong, rich accent you feel yourself melt even more.

"I want you inside me." You plead. The expression changes on Andrews face and he once more looks dominant and in charge. He sets a smirk across his face and licks his lips. "I think we've got a lot more to be doing before you get to feel me work my way into you, sweetie." As he says this, you suddenly feel his hands tugging your top off. In no way wanting to stop him, you shift your body to allow him to slip it off, revealing your red laced bra. He smiles down at his prize, and his head lowers, though keeping eye contact as traces his tongue through the middle of your breasts. Wanting more, you quickly unstrap and chuck your bra onto the cold, bouncy grass. He hastens towards the ever more revealed flesh, and begins to suck at your nipples. They harden in his mouth, and you want to scream his name but feel you want to work him before he can achieve that.

"Shit. Andrew... please, fuck me. I cant wait any longer" He ignores you and continues to work your breasts, nibbling at the flesh. You feel yourself getting wetter. Wanting more. Wanting to just grab this Irish sex god, rip his clothes off and force him into you.

"Give me time, I want to make sure you're completely ready before I really get you working." He whispers this across your navel and it tickles you, making you buck your waist slightly. He rolls his tongue around the edge of your belly button, before slipping it in the small dip. Its a weird feeling, but also pleasurable.

Moaning in response, its almost like you ticked a box of his. He proceeds to work his way further down to your hips. You feel your body shaking uncontrollably as he softly bites the bone. He then runs his tongue across your skin where the top of your jeans cuts off wanted skin. You know what's coming next, and because you do you sigh contentedly through shaky breathing.

"Just take them off, now. Please. Andrew, I want you." You writhe under his body as you try to wriggle out of your jeans. They stay firmly in place. He looks up at you with a smile on his face, he looks so menacing. It turns you on even more, if that's possible. "My, my. You are an impatient one aren't you. I like it, it makes me want you more." He extends his last word and his voice becomes husky. Mesmerising.

With that, you feel your jeans slowly unbuttoning then the zip making a quick noise, as its desperately opened. Calming himself once more, he tugs at the jeans and you lift your waist up to allow them to be slipped off. "You are so sexy, baby." He breathes inches away from your matching laced underwear, and the warmth causes you to moan in satisfaction. Suddenly you feel a hand placed at the bottom of your leg, and your eyes widen as a finger lightly travels up the inside of your thigh. You want to collapse, the ecstasy this causes you is too great. Andrew noticeably realises and decides to stop, a smile setting across his face as he knows the tease this makes him become.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you like that?" He hisses, through his deep breath and takes response to your whining. Pulling slowly at your knickers so the friction of the material wipes slowly across your flesh adding pleasure. Finally after what seemed like hours, he pulls them off from your ankles. Then lowers his head down to where warmth and wetness is awaiting him. He takes one last glance at you, eyes half shut, open smile and hair ruffled.

"Now we can begin."


End file.
